Mío
by Belsan Empress
Summary: Cuando Arya va a buscar a Jon al Muro, años después de su partida de Poniente, es una mujer totalmente distinta. O tal vez no. "Mío. Siempre has sido mío". Traducción de un original en inglés de bkgrl.


**¡Buenas noches todo el mundo! Éste fic no es mío, si no una traducción del original en inglés de bkgrl. Podéis visitar la cuenta de la autora original en u/1225772/**

**Me encanta Canción de Hielo y Fuego, aunque todavía no me he lanzado a crear nada sobre la saga, y el Jon/Arya es mi pairing favorito; sí, es un poco tróspido (aunque no debería, Lannisters y Targaryens ya lo hicieron antes XD), pero me da una ternura extraña. Cuando leí este fic, encontré todo lo que buscaba en un relato sobre estos dos, y supe que tenía que traducirlo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Mío". Su voz lo llama desde mil direcciones distintas._

_"Mío, mío, mío. Siempre has sido mío"_

* * *

Cuando ella lo encuentra en el Muro, está claro que algo ha cambiado. La niñita escandalosa que lo seguía por los patios de Invernalia, que se colaba en su cama por la noche, y que lo abrazó antes de que se marchara para unirse a la Guardia, ha desaparecido. En su lugar hay una mujer solemne. Siempre observando, siempre alerta, Arya sigue sus movimientos por el campamento, como una loba rastreando a su presa.

-¿Dónde has estado? –le pregunta él una noche, desde el otro lado de la hoguera, desesperado por obtener respuestas. "¿Por qué no lo encontró antes? ¿Por qué ha cambiado tanto?" no puede más que preguntarse.

Arya le da su respuesta acostumbrada: ninguna.

Por la noche, cuando Jon duerme, sueña con esa niñita que recuerda y ama desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero duerme inquieto, pues con esos sueños llegan otros, extraños sueños acerca de esta nueva mujer. Sueños de su boca silenciosa apretada contra la suya. Sus manos pequeñas buscando entre las múltiples capas de su ropa, mientras Arya dice la única palabra que él quiere oír de sus labios: Jon.

Es su hermana. La evita durante días tras esos sueños tan confusos, aplastado por la culpa.

Cuando Val llega al campamento con un pequeño grupo de salvajes, trayendo noticias de más allá del Muro, Arya dice su primera palabra: no.

-¿Es tu hermana? –la rubia, sonriendo, señala hacia Arya. Juzgándola. Despreciándola. Con su túnica y calzas sucias, y su capa llena de tierra, mechones de pelo se pegan a la cara de Arya.

-No –responde, antes de que Jon pueda replicar. Está demasiado cerca de él, le sonríe demasiado a menudo; su comportamiento causa revuelo en Arya. Sentimientos que ha estado reprimiendo durante años, ideas que no ha considerado desde que entró en la Casa de Blanco y Negro, vuelven a ella en un torrente. ¿Quién es esta mujer que mira a Jon como si lo conociera? ¿Quién es ella para acercarse a él tan posesivamente, para cuestionarle quién es?

La mujer misteriosa ignora su respuesta y vuelve su atención a Jon.

-Esperaba poder recibir tu consejo a solas.

* * *

Cuando siente el peso hundirse sobre su pecho, Jon abre los ojos de golpe, sorprendido.

-¡Arya! ¿Qué haces?

No ha visto su pelo oscuro suelto desde que eran niños. Ahora fluye sobre sus hombros, cubre la piel expuesta por una túnica demasiado grande para ella.

-Shhh… -moviendo sus caderas aún más abajo, se balancea contra él mientras sus bocas se tocan.

Precisa, cálida y ansiosa, la lengua de ella se desliza entre sus desconcertados labios y se agita contra la de él. La aparta por los hombros; puede sentir los dientes de ella, aún contra los suyos, mientras responde.

-No. No podemos.

-Shhh… -replica otra vez. Lo ase por las muñecas, forzando sus manos a recorrer sus muslos desnudos. Fuera de su control, Jon puede sentir su pene endurecerse mientras las yemas de sus dedos siguen la curva de sus nalgas desnudas y trazan las líneas de sus costillas.

Le quita la túnica, y observa ahora a esta mujer desnuda que alguna vez fue su hermana. Trata de obligarse a no mirar, por el pecado que sabe que está cometiendo ante los Dioses Antiguos, ante Ned y ante la Casa Stark. Pero no puede.

-Aquí –poniendo la mano de él sobre uno de sus pechos, empuja su pezón tenso contra su palma. Bajo la titilante luz de la chimenea puede adivinar pequeñas cicatrices plateadas, pintadas por todo su cuerpo. ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido que la ha mantenido en silencio durante tanto tiempo?

Con su mano libre, Jon recorre la serrada piel de sus costillas.

-No –cogiendo su mano, Arya la sitúa contra el firme interior de sus muslos.

La boca y la garganta de Jon se quedan secas como el hueso. Aunque quisiera hablar, ahora no podría. Todo pensamiento coherente ha abandonado su mente; toda su energía se está invirtiendo más allá, en el sur de su cuerpo.

Inclinándose nuevamente, Arya atrapa su labio inferior entre los dientes. Sus caderas se balancean contra la delgada capa de ropas de Jon, la humedad empapando la tela.

-Arya… -dice Jon, mitad susurro, mitad gruñido, todo súplica.

Metiendo la mano entre sus cuerpos, Arya baja las calzas de Jon más allá de sus caderas. Toma su pene en la mano y acaricia con los dedos su húmeda hendidura.

-¡Jod…! –una serie de maldiciones indiscernibles se filtra entre los labios de Jon mientras ella continúa bombeando con la mano a todo lo largo de su virilidad.

Sabe que debería detener esto. Debería estar pensando en Ned, o en Robb; ¿qué dirían si pudieran verlo? Debería estar considerando su juramento. Debería estar considerando el hecho de que lo que está haciendo es un pecado a los ojos de los Antiguos Dioses, y de los Nuevos. Pero no puede hilvanar ningún pensamiento racional. Jon nunca se ha sentido así de bien. Nunca. Ni siquiera con Ygritte, aunque fuera placentero; nunca se ha sentido así.

Cuando Arya hunde la mano entre sus piernas y se toca, su espalda se arquea momentáneamente, esparciendo su resbaladizo calor por el glande de Jon. Luego reemplaza su mano por la de él, entre sus muslos.

Húmeda, tibia, suave; la sensación es embriagadora. Su balanceo rápidamente lo lleva más allá del límite, como si fuera un crío imberbe. Derrama su semilla en sus manos. Jon apenas ha empezado a disculparse cuando Arya se reclina sobre él, apoderándose nuevamente de su boca.

-Mío –susurra contra sus labios.

Empujándole la cabeza hacia atrás, Jon se aferra a sus pechos como un niño a su madre: en completa adoración.

-Mío –repite ella, mientras su mano vuelve a trabajar detrás de ellos, acariciándolo nuevamente.

Sus fluidos se esparcen por el vientre de él, mientras ella sigue moviendo la mano. Lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, su voz provocándolo.

-Fóllame, Jon.

-No –responde apresuradamente. No puede hacerlo. Arya es su hermana. Esto debería estar mal…

Frotando sus caderas contra las de él, siguiendo el ritmo de sus caricias, Arya vuelve a prestar atención completa a su pene.

-Hazlo –esta vez es una orden. Y sin esperar a su respuesta, alza las caderas y se hinca en él.

-¡Dioses! –grita Jon cuando ella se aprieta en torno suyo, como un collar en un perro. Arrastrado ya lejos del bien y el mal, responde vigorosamente a sus exigencias. Sus dedos se entierran en sus caderas, provocándole un gemido mientras guía sus movimientos.

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ella lo llama.

-Mío. Eres mío.

Se inclina sobre él para hundir los dedos en su desgreñado pelo negro.

-Dilo, Jon. Dímelo.

Ahora es el momento en que Jon debería corregirla. Un Jon diferente: el hombre que era hijo de Ned Stark, hermano de Robb Stark y miembro de la Guardia de la Noche, habría dicho "no". Pero Jon nunca se ha sentido tan conectado a ese hombre como se está sintiendo en conexión con el hombre que es ahora.

Aquietando las caderas de ella, Jon se incorpora, dejándolos cara a cara. Jadeando en busca de aire, ambos pares de ojos grises se escrutan el uno al otro. Sus palabras son tan calientes y sinceras contra los labios de Arya como sus brazos estrechándola.

-Te he echado de menos.

Ninguno se mueve mientras ambos observan atentamente el rostro del otro, buscando algo que ha estado perdido por demasiado tiempo. Esta vez los labios de Arya son menos apresurados, pero igual de ansiosos, cuando se frotan contra los de Jon. Cuando la lengua de ella toca la de él, es invitadora, no exigente.

-Te he echado de menos –responde ella, mientras él guía sus caderas de vuelta contra las suyas.

Se mueven más despacio esta vez; sus caricias son más seguras, más dulces. Aferrados el uno al otro, Jon puede sentirla apretándolo dentro de ella otra vez. Desliza la mano entre sus cuerpos y acaricia con el pulgar la protuberancia que se yergue en el vértice entre sus muslos, lanzándola a un húmedo, violento final.

Con los labios apretados contra su sien, Jon se derrama dentro de ella, respondiendo por fin.

-Tuyo.

Las manos enredadas en los cabellos, los miembros enmarañados, aún fusionados, se acunan el uno al otro, largamente.

-Sólo tuyo –concluye, enterrando la cara en la curva de su cuello.

-Lo sé.

* * *

**Como siempre, estáis más que invitadas/os a comentar, no sólo la calidad del fic, si no sobre todo la traducción: si resulta fluida, si notáis algún defecto... cualquier cosa, estaré encantada de saberlo.**  
**Saludos, y que no os piquen las chinches.**

**Belsan/.**


End file.
